In-vivo measuring systems and other types of in-vivo systems (e.g., in-vivo devices for performing surgical and the like operations) are known in the art. Some in-vivo devices/systems, which may traverse the gastrointestinal (“GI”) system (mouth-to-anus), or other body organs/systems, may include an imaging sensor, or imager, for imaging (e.g., capturing images of) the interior of the GI system. An in-vivo device may include one or more imagers. Other in-vivo devices may alternatively or additionally include a medication container and means for administering medication in the GI system. Other in-vivo devices may include means for performing surgical operations in vivo, and so on. Autonomous in-vivo devices are devices that traverse the GI system by being pushed through the GI system by peristaltic force exerted by the digestive system. Autonomous in-vivo devices may also spasmodically move in the intestinal tract in ‘fits and starts’.
Moving a device in vivo by using a peristaltic force has drawbacks. For example, the in-vivo device may get uncontrollably stuck somewhere in the GI system for an unknown period of time; the device may capture images in one direction while a nearby area, which may be clinically more interesting, is not imaged sufficiently or at all, etc.
There exist magnetic maneuvering systems for maneuvering in-vivo devices magnetically. A device may be maneuvered magnetically by incorporating a magnet in it. Such maneuvering systems may be designed to magnetically move an in-vivo sensing device from one spatial location to another, and change its spatial orientation (e.g., roll angle, pitch angle and/or yaw angle).
Conventional magnetic maneuvering systems have drawbacks. For example, some systems are allowed to be overly robust in order to be able to provide large magnetic-field generating electrical currents while permitting the maneuvering systems to consume excessive electrical power. Conventional magnetic maneuvering systems are indiscriminative with respect to optimization of the magnetic field and force output to various regions of the GI system.
For example, assuming that a magnetic maneuvering system can generate a maneuvering magnetic field pattern (“MMP”) for maneuvering a device by using various sets of electrical currents, where each current is provided to an electromagnet, it would be beneficial to be able to select the set of electrical currents such that generating the MMP by these currents would result in a magnetic force that is as close to a desired magnetic force as possible, and, if required, in a total electrical power that is as minimal as possible.